Que Soy Yo
by Tyrazad
Summary: El fin de una etapa, el inicio de una nueva, todo principio tiene un final.


Que soy yo

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, la tormenta de la guerra había llegado a su fin, con todo en contra, un solo Joven logro lo inesperado, llevando su voluntad y fuerza a un nivel que ni en nuestro más loco sueño pudimos imaginar, derroto a la bestia y a los dos hombres que tontamente pensaban que la controlaban.

Y aún con eso, al término de ello llego su último y más grande enemigo, el...la causa de que viviera encadenado , la razón de que la mujer que amara con fervor viviera en la duda, llego el momento de la batalla final contra su hermano, y nuevamente nos mostró que tan grande es la voluntad humana, lo venció, no solo físicamente, lo venció psicológicamente, haciendo uso de su nuevo poder, le dio una nueva razón, la oportunidad de redimirse, le regreso a itachi.

Seis meses han pasado, las ciudades se reconstruyen , la vida continua, y es en estas fechas que nos damos cuenta de muchas cosas, los errores pasados, los aciertos y las decisiones futuras que haremos y hoy una joven, por fin tomo su decisión.

Era ya la tarde del 31 de diciembre, las calles se aprecian a las personas que corren por los detalles finales para la gran cena, una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados se dirige a su casa con los últimos encomiendas de su madre para la cena de su familia, toda su familia se reunió, desde el légano reino del norte hasta el del sur, todos los haruno se reunían para celebrar y dar gracias por lograr ver un año, más después de la gran guerra y las perdidas recibidas, pero ella estaba más ensimismada, repasa la última conversación que tuvo con su rubio amigo, la noche de navidad.

-Flash Back-

Sakura: Muchas gracias naruto, es hermoso, en serio...no..No debiste, debió costarte mucho cierto?

Naruto: Para nada sakura, nada es demasiado para mi amiga y compañera de equipo

Sakura mantenía en sus manos un hermoso vestido chino de seda roja, un juego de un bello y elegante collar de plata que brilla como se fuera forjado de luz, en su centro tiene el logo de su familia los haruno y en contra parte un pétalo de cerezo y en conjunto un par de guantes nuevos de combate y un anillo que a simple vista pareciera hecho de cristal.

Sakura: Naruto, todo es hermoso muchas gracias, pero el anillo es divino.

Naruto: Lo cree para ti

-Impactada y asombrada—

Sakura: Como ¿lo fabricaste tu ¿

Naruto: En la aldea de gaara me enseñaron a forjar y he estado estudiando Fuijinjutsus con los pergaminos que herede de jiraiya . Pensé en tus labores médicas y la gran labor que hiciste en la guerra, por ello ese anillo. Puedes acumular chakra en él lentamente y lo almacenara para cuando más lo necesites, si estas en un aprieto sólo has como si liberaras un objeto de un pergamino y te inyectarátu propio chakra.

Sakura: Increíble, es una fuente de chakra de emergencia, Muchísimas gracias.-Dice antes de abrazarle- "_Naruto…siempre eres así…..siempre pensando en todo"s-_

Naruto: Tu labor lo necesita, ¿imagínate lo que pasaría si la más grandiosa médico de konoha cae? No, no,no,no,no. Tendria que ir con Ino a que me curé y ella me cobra hasta mirar la herida. jajaja-

Mientras el chico ríe, una sonrisa sincera aparece en el rostro de la joven, aquel sentimiento aparece de nuevo, lo sabe, lo admite, se ha enamorado, pero a un hay una barrera, un barrera con nombre y rostro.

Naruto: Damas , caballeros y ramenes, el legendarioSasuke nos honra con su presencia-Exclama con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo mientras la joven dirige su vista al joven que se acerca a ellos, lo ve y aquel sentimiento aparece, la duda, mira el rostro de Naruto y lo ve, no hay felicidad completa, por fin lo nota hay resignación-

Sasuke: Solo vengo por ustedes, sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo mío

Naruto: Pero veo que a tu hermano si, mira a cuanta joven tiene tras de él dándole regalos, mmm como envidio el encanto uchiha , ¿lo tienen patentado o qué?

Sasuke: Eres el dios de los idiotas,¿sabías?

Naruto :¡Pero un dios!

La joven ve el intercambio de pequeñas risas, siente que regreso el antiguo equipo, se logró lo que ella misma pensó inimaginable, la reunión de ellos pero a pesar de ello, a un hay asuntos inconclusos.

Sasuke: No es mi fuerte estas cosas pero seré directo, quiero darte las gracias

Naruto: no tienes por qué, ya habíamos decidido que yo traería la carne

-Sakurarie ante el comentario-

Sasuke: Idiota….no me refiero, me refiero a…

Naruto: Lo sé, pero dime sasuke, ¿a un sigue ese odio o ya comprendes lo que tu hermano realmente quería para ti?-

-Los tres dirigen su mirada al uchiha mayor-

Sasuke: Me ha tomado tiempo, pero por fin comprendo lo que hizo, lo que hiciste- Mirándolo—el odio te da un poder tremendo, pero el deseo de proteger algo valioso es insuperable

-Mirando al cielo-

Naruto: Cuando un hombre encuentra un porque, puede superar todo los cómo, lo que realmente importa es tener un buen porqué,sasuke, que este sea un nuevo inicio, rompan juntos esa maldición—acercándose a sakura y posando su diestra en el hombro de ella, accione que ella comprendió totalmente al escuchar las siguiente palabras de el-inicia tu clan con una nueva misión, un nuevo futuro.

La joven lo mira, triste, la felicidad se escapa de ella y el azabache lo nota-

Sasuke :¿y tu felicidad idiota?¿Cuándo lucharas por ella? -Se mantienen la mirada - sabes bien que hay cosas que cambiaron.

Naruto; y otras cosas que solo se transforman pero mantienen su esencia amigo mío.

Sasuke: Naruto creo que es momento de que hablemos los 3 sobre el tema

-La mujer se tensa no pensó que el fuera a tocar el tema-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…no cre….

Naruto :¿Cuál de todos sasuke?, ¿el que haya dejado de ser ninja?,¿el que me volviera un herrero?¿o el hecho del que todo el mundo sabe que sakura te ama, que yo la amaba a ella y que tú no te decides? ¿Es ese tema?

Es increíble como las situaciones pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, lo que comenzó como un bello momento termino en un momento de tensión, pero necesario, los problemas son para enfrentarse, nunca darles la espalda.

Sakura: Como dijiste naruto….¿me amabas?-triste-

Naruto: Si sakura, perdóname, pero ya comprendí que no puedo vivir con un sentimiento unilateral

Sasuke: ¿y cómo sabes que es unilateral?

Naruto:¿y tú como sabes que es reciproco?

Sakura: ¡¿Y tú como sabes que no lo es?!

-Mirando a ambos-

Naruto: ¿Qué?¿Es esto un juego o qué? …¡Por favor!¡Es navidad! ¿En serio quieren tocar el tema?-

Sakura: ¿Dime como sabes que lo que siento no es real? ¿He?, ¿Qué te da la certeza?-Hablando con un ligero tono de reproche- ¿acaso esa transformación ya te dio la habilidad de leer la mente de la gente?

Naruto la admira, tan fuerte y bella, suspira y tomándola de la mano hace que ambos se acerquen más a sasuke dejándola se posa aun lado de él y quedando ambos frente a ella expresa.

Naruto: Sakura, yo te amé desde la academia ninja, desde niña me has parecido la mujer más hermosa del mundo; ¡No solo me refiero a tu figura que con los años solo ha hecho más que mejorar! Amé cada aspecto de ti cómo la fuerza que crees no tener, las decisiones que tomas, tu mirada cuando estas concentrada en tu trabajo la dedicación que tomas cuando estas en ello. Y, bueno, ya estando con la sinceridad en los labios adoro tus piernas¡Se me hacen condena mente sexys!

-La mujer se sonroja mientras que el azabache sonríe ligeramente-

Naruto: Pero también me canse de luchar, de ver que mi amor que siempre intente expresarte con hechos no fuera visto o tal vez si porque me gane un lugar especial en tu corazón, pero se sincera, nunca luche a la par de condiciones con él-señala al azabache- ¡Él desde el inicio tuvo tu atención! A mi costaron años y golpes jajaja.

Sasuke: ¿Y nunca pensaste que, tal vez, sería mejor para ella decirlo con palabras?

Naruto: Hubiera aceptado. De eso estoy seguro

Sasuke: ¿Entonces?

Naruto : ¿Y entonces qué hubiera pasado ahora que estas aquí? ¿Qué pasaría en ella? Mírala, Sasuke, tú puedes verlo como yo, está en duda ella aun te ama, ¡Por Kami! Intentaste matarla dos veces, nunca le demostraste afectoo interés ¡Y aun así te ama! Sin ofender -Mirando a ambos- ¿Cómo lucho contra eso?

Sasuke dirige su mirada a Sakura, ambos la mantienen, se expresan tantas cosas en ellos que Naruto solo sonríe tristemente.

Naruto: Lo que realmente deben hablar ustedes es lo que dejaron pendiente ese día cuando te fuiste, sasuke,¿Verdad Sakura?- Ambos lo miran y comprenden, pero Sakura no puede soportarlo más—

Sakura: Tienes razón, hay asuntos que tenemos que hablar Sasuke y yo, ¡Así como Hinata y tú!-exclama con reproche y celos-

Naruto: ¿Y qué tiene que ver Hinata en nosotros?-Confundido-

Sakura: ¿Qué no se te declaro? ¿Acaso no estuvo a punto de dar su vida por ti?

Sasuke: Sakura, estas desviando el tema

Naruto: No,sasuke, deja que hable. Entonces Hinata también está involucrada, ¿No?

Sakura: ¡Claro! Sacas a luz lo de Sasuke y yo, ¿Pero y tú qué?.. .¿No deberías darle una respuesta?

Naruto: por supuesto y ya lo hice

-Impacta a la joven, mientras que el amigo solo niega-

Naruto : le dije que no puedo amarla, porque aun pensaba en ti, que agradecía su apoyo incondicional, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte- La joven le duele, entiende, pero duele- corresponderle cuando a un te amaba a ti, que ya llegaría el indicado y mira-Señala adentro del salón, a lo cual solo voltea el azabache y la peli rosa y pueden ver a una rubia observándolos y al fondo lo que naruto señala- está ahora feliz con el pulgoso, se ve hermosa, ¡Por favor, Sakura! que no nos gane el enojo … No en esta fecha.

-Suspira y mirando directamente a la peli rosa, la cual se deja absorber por ese hermoso par de ojos azules-

Naruto: O dime, sakura, aquí frente a sasuke, tu primer amor, el hombre de tu vida como tú una vez dijiste. ¿Dime Que soy yo para ti?, dime lo que me dijiste en el país de hierro, dime que me amas y te creeré. Si lo haces juro por todo lo que creo que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¡Pero dímelo ahora frente a él!.

Sasuke comprende rápidamente, al ver como sakura abre sus ojos impactada y abrumada, lo había hecho, se le declaro, rápidamente negó y supo que la situación estaba más tensa de lo que él había pensado, la joven únicamente mira a ambos, los hombres más importantes en su vida como le dijo en confesión una vez a su amiga ino, su primer amor, el hombre que deseo como padre de sus hijos, y el hombre que se convirtió en el pilar de ella, el que se llevó todo, cargo todo dolor, toda oscuridad de ella y lo cargo sobre sus hombros como el suyo propio. Su cabeza un lio, sabía que tendría que decidir pero nunca pensó que así, y solamente pudo agachar a mirada

- Riendo débilmente-

Naruto: ¡Ves! Entonces no se diga más del asunto y vayamos a disfrutar de la fiesta-voltea—Ahh, Ino,¿Qué tal?¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

Ino: No mucho, Naruto. Mi padre te busca. Quiere hablar contigo para invitarte a nuestra casa para pasar año nuevo con nosotros, los Nara y Akamichi. Aun no te hemos agradecido por haberlos salvados de esa bijuu dama, más lo que te costo.

Naruto: jajaja para nada.¡Es más! así les presumiré a mis hijos diciéndoles "Niños, miren está herida"- Dice mostrando su herida de la última batalla- "Me la hizo una rubia de nombre Yamanaka cuando me pidió que fuera con ella a pasar el año nuevo a su casa. Por ello nunca se le nieguen a una mujer."

-Ambos ríen, mientras que una mujer los ve triste y otro, una expresión indescifrable-

Ino : Tonto, vamos, acompáñame. Sasuke, tu hermano te busca y, Sakura, tu mama quiere hablar contigo vamos.

-Presente-

Sakura: Tiene razón….siempre la ha tenido naruto…y hoy es el día,-Sonríe, una nueva felicidad la inunda, y al llegar a su casa va directo con su madre-

Sakura: Mama ya llegue, ¿oye podríamos tener listo un lugar para una persona más?

Mebuki: Claro que si hija encantada, pero dime de quien se trata, ¿acaso el joven uchiha siempre si vendrá?

Sakura: No se trata de alguien mucho más importante- toma uno artículos y camina a la salida- No tardo

Mebuki: ¿Y de quien se trata?

-Cerrando la puerta después de gritarle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—

Sakura: Del futuro padre de tus nietos!

A pesar del gran grito de dos personas que se escucha por toda konoha, sakura sale corriendo al centro de la ciudad y en un callejón comienza a formar sellos y en una nube de polvo aparecen su autoproclamada alumna y sus dos compañeros.

Sakura: Moegi, konohamaru , udon perdón que los llame asi pero…-Mirando al joven de lentes que mantenía una taza de té y una galletas en su mano y bestia solo un pantalón-Perdóname udon estabas…ocupado…..

Udon: Sakura-nechan, agradecería que la próxima por lo menos avises para que me dé tiempo de vestirme y darle su té y galletas a mi abuela.

Moege: ¿Tu abuela pasara año nuevo contigo udon?

Udon: No

Konohamaru: ¿Entonces?

Udon: Únicamente me hablo por que se le antojo té y galletas, bien nos puedes decir de que se trata la situación, para poder ir por una camisa.

Ante la risa cómplice de sus compañeros, sakura comienza a contarles su plan, el plan decisivo, el todo o nada, rápidamente fue cayendo la noche, el fin de un año se acerca para dar inicio a otro, todo estaba listo, cada detalle repasado, había llegado el momento, era hora de ir por él, por naruto que ahora mismo se encontraba en la casa de la familia de su amiga ino celebrando.

-Sumamente emocionado y alegre-

Naruto: Entonces que no me fijo y que rompo todo el anclaje, jajajaj, no me quite al maestro herrero de encima por más de la semana jajaja

Ino: jajajaj idiota quien te manda a inyectar chakra en el martillo

Naruto: Pero bueno él dijo métele fuerza, dije no pasara nada

Chouji: solo que tu chakra equivale a la presión de millones de martillos jajajaj

Todos reían, la alegría inunda la sala, naruto siente la nostalgia, sabe que en su mente hay un presencia, lo sabe, lo siente, dirige su mirada a la luna intentar recordar, pero sabe que ese fue el precio a pagar por la felicidad de ellos hoy.

Shikaku: Todos por favor, les pido un momento de su atención, quiero agradecer a todos su presencia hoy, aquí en mi casa su casa, pero sobre todo quiero aprovechar para -mirando a naruto-agradecerte en especial a ti muchacho, no solo por salvar mi vida, la de mi familia y amigos, si no por ser quien eres, por tomar al mundo en tus manos y cargar con el odio de todos, eres único y doy gracias a kami, por estar hoy aquí frente a todos para decir que aunque no entienda el por qué dejaste de ser ninja, doy gracias porque a pesar de todo lo que has vivido sigues siendo tú, un brindis no por el más grande shinobi, si no por el más grande , el mejor hombre que el mundo se puede merecer, un brindis por narutouzumaky.

Todos se unen en el brindis, todos se unen en sus palabras, la joven rubia oji celeste, sonríe ve la hora sabe que es el momento, la última ayuda que brindara a su amiga.

Ino: Naruto, perdóname pero se nos acabó la leña podrías salir a traer un poco del patio por favor

Naruto : Claro con mucho gusto.

Naruto sale al patio, aspira el aroma de la ciudad, de la calidez de un hogar lleno de felicidad, familia y amigos, sonríe si ha valido la pena el precio a pagar, mira su herida, su brazo ennegrecido y aun sonríe.

Naruto: Si…..todo valio la pena, ahora toca conseguir mi familia, mi felicidad y ….-mirando alrededor-¿dónde está la leña? Oye IN….

No puede terminar de expresarse porque su vista es bloqueada por algo, se siente que es inmerso en una especie de saco, antes de que pueda responder el ataque es noqueado.

Shikamaru: ¿Escucharon ese estruendo?

Chouji: Si descuida es de los que le da sakura a naruto es normal

Shikamaru: ha!, ¿invitaron a sakura?

Ino: No únicamente me aviso que lo robaría

Shikamaru:…..que mujer más problemática con razón es tu amiga incondicional tal para cual

-Sonriendo macabramente-

Ino: Vuelve a decir eso shikamaru-kun y sabrás lo que es pasar todo un sábado conmigo de compras, verdad señor shikaku

Shikaku: Ya firmaste tu sentencia

Lentamente recupera la conciencia escucha voces, voces que no reconoce, todo está oscuro, escucha, "es el, porque lo traen así, que es todo esto, cuando estaba punto de tomar su conocimiento ninja, la bolsa se abre y mira por un momento cegado por el cambio repentino a su alrededor y lentamente distingue a muchas personas, niños, adultos, mujeres hombres, una enorme familia he ahí reunida, todos con un distintivo en común, un color.

-Impactado—

Naruto: Guao!-mirando a todos los presentes-Cuanto rosa, parece casita de Hellokittyjajajaja

Lo siguiente que vieron todos los invitados fue a un joven rubio incrustado en la pared por el golpe de una joven de su familia.

Sakura: Shannaro! NARUTO! Como te atreves a decirle a mi familia ESO!

Naruto: Sa..sa..sakura…es que se ven tan bonitos, todos casi con el mismo color….hay…veo una luz…..

La familia se sorprende, nunca pensaron ver eso en una reunión, pero todos ríen, ríen acompañando un pequeño que ríe abiertamente mientras ve a la joven pareja.

Niño: Que divertido se ven la tía sakura y el tío narutoajajaja

Abuelo: Si es verdad esa energía es indiscutible de nosotros los haruno, me recuerda a mi amada shitari, a que recuerdos y el muchacho se le ve fuerte.

-Siendo agitado voltea a ver a la familia de sakura, el niño riendo-

Naruto: emmm, neesakura ¿por qué el niño te dijo tía y a mi tío?

-Una hermosa señora de cabello rubio y ojos verde-

Mebuki: Perdonnaruto déjame presentarnos soy mebukiHaruno, madre de sakura y he aquí es mi esposoKizashiharuno, es un placer por fin conocerte en persona Naruto-kun.

- Impresionando a la joven,naruto se zafa de su agarre y muy formal se presenta ante los padres de su compañera—

Naruto: Disculpen mis modales—inclinándose—Soy uzumakynaruto , el placer es todo mío conocer a los padre de mi amiga sakura

Mebuki: ¿Amiga?-voltea a ver a su hija que esta solo le sonríe tiernamente a lo que ella comprende de inmediato- jojojoj entiendo bien eso no es por mucho

Naruto: hee, ¿qué dice?

Kisashi: Nada pequeño, ven te presentare a tu nueva familia

Naruto : ¿Nueva?¡, no espere yo estaba en casa de los yamanaka y de repente una luz, dijo una oscuridad-siendo arrastrado- Sakura oye sakura! Que pasa aquí!

Lentamente se le es presentada cada integrante de la familia Haruno, desde el abuelo más lejano hasta el más reciente integrante del clan, una gran familia, hermosa en todo sentido, unida y sumamente llena de vida, las mujeres se caracterizan por su fuerte carácter eso le quedo claro a naruto al ver a las féminas de la familia.

Naruto: Ahora entiendo muchas cosas….

Sakura: jiji¿dices algo naruto?

Naruto: No nada nada!

Naruto no entendía el porqué de esta situación, aprovecho un momento para hablar con sakura del por qué, que sucedía, él tenía una reunión con sus otros amigos, no era que le molestara saludar a su familia pero la forma y situación era demasiado desconcertantes, a lo cual ella solo contesto.

Sakura: Es el inicio de todo naruto, de un nuevo día, una nueva historia.

Eso lo dejo aún más desconcertado, un comienzo, una nueva historia, a que se refiera, no quería hacerse ilusiones y estando en este ambiente, ver a su familia, ser tratado como un integrante de ella, verla a ella, vestida con el conjunto que le dio en navidad, dios era hermosa, sin duda era hermosa cada parte de ella, tenía que salir de ahí, no quería, no debía dejarse vencer.

-Levantándose lentamente mientras sonríe-

Naruto: Si me disculpan, fue un enorme placer pasar el rato con ustedes pero me tengo que retirar.

Mebuki: Pero ¿por qué querido? Ya casi es media noche y ya está la cena lista

Naruto: lo sé y pido disculpas pero quede con mi antiguo aprendiz y su equipo en que mañana a primera hora les enseñaría unas técnicas nuevas.

-Tomando la mano de naruto una sumamente sonriente sakura expresa-

Sakura: Por eso no hay problema verdad muchachos

De improviso entre los niños aparecen un trio de jóvenes, sonrientes mientras uno sostiene una copa, una joven carga a unos niños y un tercero con un bebe en brazos siendo acompañado de una hojiblanca.

Konohamaru: Claro Jefe, despreocúpate disfruta la fiesta!-bebe-

Naruto: ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?, no pasarían esta fecha en familia

Moegi: si pero sakura-sensei nos invitó a ultima hora y como decirle que no a estas cositas tan hermosas-abrazando a un niño de forma muy tierna-

Naruto:haa….ya entiendo…./_Lo tenías planeado sakura…..pero cuál es tu finalidad…/_ y tu udon porque con él bebe

Udon: A es que su mama fue al baño y Hanabi me lo ordeno que cuidara de el con ella.

Naruto: Y a ti también te invitaron hanabi que gusto

Hanabi: en realidad no, solo segui a udon

Udon: es cierto ¿por qué hanabi-chan?

Hanabi: Sorpresa de año nuevo- Exclama seriamente mientras toma al bebe en brazos-

-Susurrándole al oído a sakura-

Naruto: Hay veces que no la entiendo que le pasa sigue a cualquiera

Sakura: Ni me digas, ha actuado muy raro últimamente.

Mebuki: Bueno todo arreglado, vamos a cenar todos-Suena el timbre de la casa- o genial más invitados

-Abriendo la puerta, sonríe feliz al ver a los presentes-

Mebuki: Sakura ya llego tu amigo y su hermano, pasen están en su casa.

Sakura sonríe alegre, todo estaba a punto de terminar, naruto dirige su vista y los divisa a los hermanos uchiha, sonríe tristemente, la ilusión duro poco.

Naruto: Como siempre tarde, los grandes uchiha acaparando la atención

Itachi: Extraño oír eso venir de alguien con complejo de héroe naruto-kun

Sasuke: Se encela cuando no es el foco de atención

Naruto: Oye…eso me ofende viniendo de tu persona….-susurrando lo suficiente para que lo escuche- Emo reprimido…

Sasuke: ¿Dices algo Lamparita?

Naruto: Ahora si te acomodo tu sonrisita colgate - Saltando sobre el uchiha-

Todo parecía que terminaría en una pela pero solamente el uchiha mayor se dirige educadamente a su anfitriona, mientras que su hermano le sigue y naruto , bueno naruto fue atrapado del cuello de su camisa como si de un cachorro travieso se tratara por sakura que le sonríe macabramente.

Sakura: ¿verdad que te comportaras frente a nuestra familia naruto?

Naruto: Bueno técnicamente es tu

SAkura: Nuestra

Naruto: emmm no es

Sakura: N-U-E-S-T-R-A- Una flama alrededor de ella es lo que logra divisar naruto sumamente nervioso

Naruto: ja-ja-ja, si claro nuestra sakura, como quedar mal con NUESTRA, familia no jamás ja-ja-ja

-Sonriendo hermosamente mientras se dirige al comedor junto con naruto, abrazada a su diestra-

Sakura: Perfecto, cenemos y después te daré tu regalo.

La cena transcurre con normalidad, entre risas, comentarios, anécdotas y demás, las miradas dulces que sakura le regalaba a naruto, las primeras sonrisas sinceras del azabache, todo era simplemente perfecto a la vista de naruto, tanto que le dolió, una presión lo mataba, no soporto más.

-Nervioso y asustado—

Naruto: disculpen, tengo que tomar un poco de aire fresco….

-Sakura ve como él se retira duda un momento pero una mujer le saca de su duda-

Mebuki: hija, ahora es el momento, todo o nada. Se fuerte mi niña

Sakura: Si mama gracias…

-Sakura sale tras naruto , mientras el mayor de los uchiharie—

Sasuke: ¿de que te ríes hermano?

Itachi: de como todo termino como debería ser y el papel que tuviste que tomar al final

-suspirando enojado-

Sasuke: Ni me digas, aun no me creo que me hayas convencido de usar mi Susano para escribir el mensajito de Sakura. Tengo ganas de matarte nuevamente sólo por eso y sakura, ohh, nunca le voy a dejar olvidar ésta.

Afuera se oían las risas, la alegría, faltaban poco minutos para el fin y el inicio, naruto se sentía abrumado, desconcertado, lo que tanto soñó, lo que tanto anhelo ahí estaba frente a sus ojos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de el a su parecer.

Naruto: Dios sabes, a veces haces unas bromas muy pesadas

Sakura: porque a veces las merecemos Naruto.

-Abrumado contesta un poco molesto—

Naruto: ¿Dónde está la diversión sakura de mostrarme algo que nunca tendré?

-Sonriendo amorosamente se posa a su lado, nunca quitándole la vista de los bellos ojos azules de naruto-

Sakura: Tenerlo o no tenerlo depende de tu respuesta…naruto

Naruto: ¿A cuál pregunta sakura?, por dios sakura ya por favor es suficiente p…-

-Sakura le cubre la boca con el dedo índice para que no diga más y con su otro dedo apunta a lo lejos.

Sakura: Shuuu. Calla primero y mira. Si después de ver mi respuesta aun no te convence juro que nunca te molestaré.

El joven dirige su vista en dirección a donde señala la joven, en una sincronización casi perfecta, es el momento justo donde todos gritan ¡! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, el cielo se ilumina con la poderosa luz de los fuegos artificiales y es en ese momento cuando en el monte hokage,se logra apreciar un mensaje, unas frases que lo impactan, lo dejan sin palabras no puede creerlo, su corazón se emociona, vive nuevamente.

-Sakura leyendo lo que dice el mensaje mientras lo mira directamente como él está impactado-

Sakura: NarutoUzumaki, tu eres el hombre que deseo a mi lado, que toda la aldea se entere que SakuraHaruno, te ama, Deseas ser mi novio y el hombre que viva a mi lado.

-Volteando lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos-

Naruto: Sakura….esto…?es verdad?, no es un sueño, un jutsu , una broma?

Sakura: Esto te parece una broma….baka

-acercándose, reduce la distancia entre ellos a cero, nada los separa sus cuerpos se entrelazan en un abrazo, de fondo las luces de los fuegos artificiales anuncia el fin de un pasado tormentoso y alumbran el nacimiento de un futuro, un beso de unos jóvenes que lucharan por un futuro, juntos.

La familia ve la escena y quedan satisfechos, su niña ha madurado, convertido en una futura gran mujer, a crecido para bien, y saben que ahora no tendrán que preocuparse más, porque saben que ella en muy buenas manos estará.

-Moegi abrazando a konohamaru-

Moegi: ¿Acaso no se ven hermosos nuestros maestros konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Si jajaja maestro, se tardó pero sabía que él debía quedar con sakura-nechan

-Sasuke se acerca intrigado a ambos jóvenes por sus comentarios-

Sasuke: ¿Ellos son sus maestros dicen?

Moegi: si , ya que konohamaru siguió el ejemplo de naruto-nichan, yo seguiré los pasos de sakura-nechan,-besando a konohamaru-porque también me enamore de un gran ninja

Sasuke los ve, feliz, dirige su mirada a sus compañeros de equipos, feliz por ellos y reflexiona, es tiempo de que el tiempo siga su curso natural….o tal vez no tan natural y forzado a veces.

Lentamente llega Udon con algunos Haruno riéndose como loco

Udo: Jajajaja ¡Debieron haberlo visto! El gran Uchiha sasuke usando su Susano para pintar un mensaje en la montaña Hokage usando un árbol de pincel y con una cara de cabreo fenomenal. Creo que media aldea lo escucho maldiciendo a su hermano y Sakura-san. MUAJAJAJAJAJA- De pronto siente como una mano se posa en su hombro, voltea y admira con terror a sasuke uchiha con su Mangekyo Sharingan activado, como rodeado de un aura morada se expresa-

Sasuke: Pasado Mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento, no dejare que ese dobe, lo llamen maestro tan fácil y prepárate por que vivirás el infierno entendido udon?

-Impactado y aterrorizado-

Udon: Pe..pe..pero yo?! Por qué, que hice?

-Apareciendo Itachi a su otro extremo sonriendo burlonamente-

Itachi: No te preocupes yo me encargare de enseñar la supervivencia que aprendí en mis años en akatsuki, , da lo mejor de ti Udon-san, eres el primer aprendiz oficial de los uchiha.

El con el rostro aterrado, apenas sosteniendo la botella, ve como los hermanos se alejan, el menor le hace una seña, clara interpretación de " Falta y te mueres ", no lo podía creer, que más le esperaba?.

Udon: Bueno…..?Que más podría pasarme?

-La hermosa joven Oji blanca aparece frente a él, mantiene su mirada seria en él, intriga, duda y miedo aparecen en su ser.-

Udon: Sucede algo, hanabi-chan

Hanabi: Mi padre quiere platicar contigo

-Impactado-

Udon: TU PAPA! Y por qué?

-Sin decir más la joven besa apasiona mente los labios del joven, posando sus brazos en el cuello de él, el estupefacto solo puede abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos, la princesa nívea de los hyuga, la flor más preciada de su clan lo está besando.

Hanabi: Porque quiere conocer a mi novio.-limpia con una sexy lengüeteada los restos de saliva en sus labios y se aleja de él lentamente-

Udon sumamente sonrojado, lo única que sucede a continuación, es que una botella se abre sin ninguna complicación, rebotando y golpeando el corcho en el cráneo del joven.

Un año termina otro inicia, lleno de sorpresas, amor, buenas noticas, impactantes acontecimientos, nuevos inicios y algunos, bueno con un par de maestros nuevos y una hermosa novia y sin pedirlo ni esperarlo. Lo importante es que es un comienzo un parte aguas en la vida de todos, de ti depende amigo/amiga, qué hacer con él, eso es la vida, la historia de ellos, mi historia, tu historia, feliz año nuevo a todos.


End file.
